Torn
by hadencecaldwell
Summary: A rebellion has begun to form and President Snow decides he needs to do something unexpected to calm the people down. So, he forces his daughter Annette to fight in the hunger games thought he knows she cant win. This story follows Annette as she fights for her life, and unravels the dark truth behind the Hunger Games and the family she depended on.
1. A death has been decided

**Well this is my first fanfiction ever so I'm sorry if it isn't amazing. I tried not to make snow to OOC, but he is really hard to write about in my opinion. Anyways this is chapter 1 it's kind a short so sorry for that, but I promise the next chapter is coming soon, and please review. I want to become a better writer so any suggestions would be great.**

* * *

I swung my sword loosely by the hilt not trying to hit anything in particular as I spun around the garden. In my mind I was attacking a fire breathing dragon the size of a two story building. I danced gracefully around its legs as it lunged forward with its mouth wide open expecting to swallow me whole. I readied myself to swing the last fatal blow to its neck when I was pulled back to reality.

" Um, Madame?" I turned around and saw one of my fathers men at the entrance to the garden.

" Do you need something," I asked kind of annoyed. The man stood silent for a moment probably confused by what he had just seen then finally answered.

" Your father wants a word with you."

" Of course he does, " I muttered under my breath.

The man walked away, and I soon followed wondering what my father could want with me. He and I did not have a very good relationship. Mother had always said He only wanted us to brighten his dark reputation. He figured if people thought he had emotions and a family they would be less likely attack. I of course never believed these things to be true about my father, until the day he ordered for my mother to be killed. He had her executed after he learned she was dating Marcile our old clothes designer. Things between us were never quite the same after that.

I was now in front of the huge oak doors that lead to my fathers study where he spent most of his time now in days. I took a deep breath and pushed them open knowing though he was my father he wouldn't hesitate to kill me if it came down to it.

" Ah Annette there you are," He smiled warmly, but it didn't reach his eyes. " I have a matter of business I need to discuss with you."

" What is it," I asked trying not to use a poisons tone that would anger him.

" As you know this year is the 25 hunger game, and as you also know that makes it a quarter quell," he muttered rubbing his beard. I nodded not sure where this conversation was going.

" Well in this years quell, the districts must pick two tributes them selves, but I want to add another twist." he walked over to the window, and I kept silent wondering what part I took in all of this. He took a deep breath, and continued," An uprising has begun in some of the lower districts. Mostly in 11 and 9 they feel I don't understand loss, that I don't care about anyone , and that I won't sacrifice anything for Panem. So, my colleges and I came up with a solution that involves you." He kicked at the ground a little then muttered under his breath, " You shall be in the 25th annual hunger games. " My heart stopped.

" Father I can't win against some of them," I cried trying not to fall down from shock. He turned to face me, and almost looked truly remorseful.

" You aren't expected to Annette," His tone was strong and certain like he had given this a lot of thought. I looked into his eyes, looking for something some sort of emotion. He stared back his jaw set his mind made up. The one thing I knew about my father is you don't challenge his decisions.

" Of course father," I bowed my head and backed out of the room.

" So what was that all about? " I jumped when I heard a voice behind me.

" Gosh Tenneson you scared me," I tried to smile as I turned to see my long time best friend leaning against the wall. His black hair had grown out to his ears,and he had little braids twisted into it.

" Well sorry your majesty would you like me to wear a bell around my neck from now on?" He joked raising one blue eyebrow.

" Well if your offering..." I smiled pulling off one of his long feathered fake eyelashes. He flinched and pulled back. " I thought we agreed not to take part in this fashion."

" No Annette you agreed I said nothing," Though Tenneson was my best friend he saw things more like the other people in the capital where as I thought like my mother. Some say that's why Snow picked my mom for his wife. She had compassion and love for all people, she didn't dress like a color blind clown, and she wasn't interested in marrying snow for his power and money. I some times wonder if my mother had loved my father, or if he was only a pawn in her plan to save panem.

" Well I'll let you live with the guilt , knowing while you stand here in your designer clothes and make-up the people in district 12 are struggling to get food and to have one clean outfit," I crossed my arms over my chest and his tone turned serious.

" Oh let up on the charity Annette, selflessness doesn't look good on you." he punched my arm playfully, but I backed away annoyed.

" Don't tell me my father got to you," I narrowed my eyes unsure of how I felt about this new Tenneson.

" The man makes some sense," he shrugged. I turned to storm away, but he caught my arm forcing me to turn around. " You never spilt what he wanted to talk to you about." I yanked my arm away

" He wants me to die a slow painful death," was my answer." His power is more important then me I guess you two have something in common," I added storming away before Tenneson could stop me.

My father never let me leave our property without body guards, so I went to the only place I could be alone,my room. I walked in and locked the door behind me to be sure Tenneson wouldn't come and try to turn me against my people like my father wanted. I sat down at the vanity, and laid my head on my arms fighting the tears that were about to come. I don't know what was worse finding out I was going to die in the Hunger Games or learning my best friend was now one of my fathers men a true capital boy.

I looked back up at the mirror, and pulled out my hair pins. My long blonde curls unfolded to my shoulders, and my braid fell off to the side. I looked in the mirror at my reflection and couldn't help but notice something. Other than my eye make up that looked like butterflies sprouting from the corner of blue green eye liner, I looked normal. I smeared a fist full of black and brown mascara onto my face, and twisted my hair until it was in crazy tangles. I let my fingers trail along the image of me in another life, me as a district girl. I had been to all 12 districts, had seen all those girls. We weren't so different them and I. I couldn't see what my father saw what he hated so much. I could never understand why he punished them for the mistakes of their ancestors; they didn't rebel their great grandparents and grandparents had. Yet still 25 years later 23 teenagers must die each year.

I had always had a soft spot for the district people, but the feeling wasn't returned. I remember the first time I ever went to the districts. I had been eight at the time, my mother was still alive, and I thought my father loved me. We were touring the districts after the 17 annual hunger games. It happened in district 11. Mother and Father were giving a speech, and I snuck off to play in the wheat fields. I had been crawling around going unnoticed until I bumped into him. He had dark skin and black hair that fell loosely in wild clumps, his clothes were tattered and worn, and his arms were covered in cuts and bruises.

" Hey you! What are you doing here get out!" He yelled swinging a stick at me. He looked to be about my age, but was quite a bit taller.

" I I I I'm sorry I didn't mean to trespass," My eyes grew in fear as he stepped closer. He grabbed the collar to my dress and pushed me to the ground

" You Capital people drive me crazy. You think you can come here and ruin our crops then complain when we don't harvest enough," he swung the stick and hit me in the face repeatedly.

" Daddy! Daddy help! " I screamed, and another kid this one older ran to where we were at.

" Are you mad Abdul! " She yelled grabbing the boy's arm, " This is Snow's daughter! " The boy dropped the stick, and backed up until he fell to the ground.

" I I didn't know honestly Keira I didn't," He sputtered. I didn't understand why he was suddenly so scared. Then the wheat parted, and my mother ran to my side with a worried expression.

" Oh my gosh Annette what happened to you darling? " She helped me up and gave me a hug. Abdul tried to back away and hide himself in the swaying plants around him.

" Who did this to you!" My father yelled looking at my face that was now bruised and swollen. I had learned at a young age to not talk when he was angry, and the look on his face now told me he didn't want an answer he wanted revenge. " It was you wasn't it! " He yelled pulling Abdul to his feet.

" No no it wasn't I promise it wasn't me!" The look of fear in that little boy's eyes will forever be in my mind as will what happened next.

" It was me not him," We all looked over and saw Keira stepping out from a shadow where she had been hidden. " I didn't know who she was I thought she was a runaway from district 12, " she took a deep breath, and looked at the ground. " I deserve what ever punishment you see fit just please leave my brother alone."

" Jessilum take Annette back to the plane," my father ordered his voice deep about to explode with anger. " As for you get out of here," He pointed to Abdul who stood frozen in the place. " GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" My father's face was a bright crimson and his voice loud enough to scare birds from trees. My mother rushed me away from the scene, and I still to this day don't know what happened to Keira.

* * *

**Well thats all for chapter 1 again please review and I will most likely have the next chapter up sometime next week by the latest.**


	2. Avalon

Paste your document here...  
**So sorry it took so long for this. I actually had this chapter done for a long time now,but the website like hates me and logged me out and I just today could log back on. Anyways this is chapter 2 and I promise the story will get more interesting soon I just don't want to forget any important details.**  
" So are you going to open the door or not princess?" Tennesson had been outside my door for about two hours now trying to get me to open it.  
" Just for that comment no I'm not." I answered snidely. I could hear him groan and almost felt bad for him. He was after all my only friend, and my betrothed though we never talked about that. That had been my father's idea not ours though at a time I assumed we would end up together anyways. Then he went all pro capital and I made my life goal to save the people of the districts.  
" Come on Annie I said I was sorry," he whispered softly. He hadn't called me Annie in a long time. It was his pet name for me when we were little, before the drama, and before the personality change in him. I stood up from my bed and walked over to the door. I hadn't washed my face, or put my hair up yet so I still looked like a wild animal. I slowly pulled it open and peered around it.  
" Tenneson?" I whispered, my voice getting caught in my throat. The reality of all of this was just beginning to hit me. I was going into the Hunger Games. I was going to die. Tenneson came over to me and gave me a hug letting my cry on his shoulder. " Tenny I don't wanna die, " I sobbed.  
" It's gonna be okay. Come on Annie don't cry your going to be okay. I'm here for you I won't let them hurt you I promise," the soothing tone of his voice made me calm down a little.  
" You can't keep that promise," I sniffled, looking into his big blue eyes.  
" Watch me," he muttered holding me closer. I pulled away from him, and walked over to my window that overlooked a great deal of the capital city. He walked over slowly, and mumbled something almost illegible " I tried to talk him out of it."  
" Out of what? " I asked though I was certain I already knew.  
" Out of this mad plan," He banged on the wall out of frustration," He can't do this it isn't right!"  
" Nothing he does is right. He wants power and that's all that matters to him, and you can't change that Tenneson it's just the way it is. "  
" Why are you giving up so easily? The Annette I know would be giving a good fight."  
" I'm not giving up I'm accepting the road fate has choosen for me. I'm focusing on how to survive in the games not how to get out of going." Tenneson sat down in a chair, and held his head in his hands.  
" Do you really think I'm like him? " He whispered looking up at me. I felt my voice catch in my throat as I looked at his face. He usually looked strong and brave, but I could tell that insult really hit home for him.  
" No of course not," I assured him," I was just angry and confused. I'm so so so sorry though you are so much better than him, and you will make a good leader someday. "  
" I don't want to be Snow's successor anymore," he was a huge surprise for me.  
" Why not you have been training for years? " Ever since we were young Tenneson always talked about how things would be different when we ruled Panem, but now he was ready to throw that away.  
" That was when I thought you would be standing at my side. When I thought we would rule together, but things are different now,"he let his sentence drag off into silence.  
" You have to take over for the good of the people," I retorted knowing he wouldn't accept his fate as easily as I had mine.  
" They will make it by without me Annette it's you they need." I sat down next to him, and took his hands in mine.  
" Tenneson please do it for me." He looked into my eyes, and nodded knowing I was right Panem needed his guidance. " So, will you do it?"  
" Of course I would do anything for you," He smiled, and leaned in close to my face. Our lips were almost touching, and I could see the gold flecks in his sapphire eyes.  
" Excuse me Madame," We both looked up abruptly at the door, hitting our heads together in the process. One of my fathers men was at the door swaying awkwardly on his feet. " I'm sorry to interrupt, but you must come to meet your mentor."  
I felt my face flame with embarrassment, but Tenneson looked as cool as ever with his arm over my shoulder like nothing had happened. I tried to get the thought that Tenneson had almost kissed me out of my head as I stood up and headed for the door, but I couldn't shake the odd feeling I had inside. I had never thought of Tenneson as more than a friend, but when I looked into his face at that moment I realized something. I had feelings for him strong feelings that had been there for awhile hidden deep inside, but of course it was to late I was going to die soon. So, I decided to forget about Tenneson as much as I could. and focus on what's important winning the hunger games. My first priority was to meet my mentor and learn as much as I could about the other tributes. Tribute, it sounded so weird. Could I even be considered a tribute? Tributes were from the districts not the capital, but if not a tribute what was I? I guess I was just unlucky that seemed to be the best term for my situation.  
I headed to the foyer to meet my mentor, and Tenneson tagged along knowing I couldn't get through this myself. I entered the Foyer cautiously not sure what kind of person my father picked to hold the fate of my life. I looked around slowly and was surprised to see only a young woman sitting on a stool in the corner.  
" Oh dear me such a pity," She cooed spinning in the stool back and forth. She had pale blonde hair almost white that was kept in a huge sloppy bun of curls on the top of her heart shaped head.  
" Excuse me?" I asked praying she wasn't my mentor.  
" It's a pity a young heiress such as yourself must die. You don't stand a chance your so little," She smiled waving around her hands wildly.  
" I'm not young I'm 15, and how old are you ma'am 12," I mouthed putting my hands on my hips. I heard Tenneson laugh behind me and explain,  
" She doesn't like it when people talk about her age."  
" Ah I see. Well, I by the way am 23 and more than qualified to help you in the games. Unless you have a better option that is," She gave me a challenging stare knowing wouldn't refuse her help.  
" Fine what is it you have to offer me? "  
" That's better now," She smiled. " My name is Avalon Veira, and I shall be your mentor."  
" Not to be rude, but Annette's safety kind of means a lot to me," Tenneson started to say playing with his hair. " I just can't help but wonder how you can help her. I mean you haven't been in the games have you?" Avalon rolled her eyes and got an annoyed expression.  
" Does she have any better offers?"  
" No, but you didn't answer my question," He frowned.  
" Why are banana's yellow?" She asked randomly.  
" Well you see, " Tenneson started to say,but Avalon interrupted him.  
" Because apples were already red."  
" Oh my gosh I'm doomed," I groaned falling to the ground and Avalon started giggling like a two year old on a sugar high.  
" Why of course your doomed darling just as doomed as Charolette rotera from district 4 in year 3, Pablo josem from district 7 in year 10, and Antree Prodanty from district 3 in year 17." She giggled.  
" How how do you... " I mumbled realizing I had one of the best mentors that ever existed.  
" Photographic memory," She smiled," I remember every hunger games and every detail of them."  
" Then you know what to expect, where to hide, who to go after first, and generally how to survive." I smiled. She nodded excitedly and grabbed my arm.  
" Lets get started little tea pot we have a game to win."  
**Well it's kinda short but that's chapter 2 like I said before things should speed up soon. Anyways I'll try to have another chapter soon, but band season is a bit crazy right now so it might be a while.**


	3. memories

Paste your docum

**Well for those of you still reading this this is chapter three again sorry for the long wait, but color guard just doesn't like to give me any time to write. Just a warning it's kind a short, but the next one will be longer**

That evening I sat around the TV with Avalon and Tenneson watching the ceremony from earlier that week. The first person to stick out to me was the boy from district 1 his name was Topaz. He was probably the tallest person I had ever seen and had that strong worker build a lot of the district men had. Tenneson let out a low whistle as Topaz took the platform.

" That is a big dude," He mumbled.

" Oh yes," Avalon muttered, " District 1 is a career district they almost always win."

" That was before they started throwing in capital girls, " Tenneson smiled throwing his arm over my shoulders. " Little Annie here will take them all out." I brushed him off and shoved the thought of having to fight a monster like Topaz out of my mind.

The next person who looked remotely like a threat was a small girl from district 4 named Reveara. She was 12 , and had her hair in two little pig tails. Tenneson and Avalon laughed when I said it very well might be her who takes the prize, but something about her eyes made her fiercer than any career I had ever seen. She looked sneaky and evil. Like someone you would team up with then wake up to find her over you with a dagger and a lust for blood.

I let the other kids run by like a blur, and tried to ignore the fact I would have to kill them in order to come home. It wasn't until district 11 came up that I found interest in the parade of doomed teens. The female from district 11 was named simone, and to be honest was pretty unspectacular, but the boy was another story. When his name was first called I had to take a double look unsure of what I was seeing. His hair had grown out quite a bit since last time I had seen him, and he had many new scars along with new thick muscles that had been nonexistent as a child. I leaned forward in my seat and muttered a silent no way under my breath. The transformation was magnificent. He looked like a totally new person confident and strong. Not the young boy who cowered in the corner of the wheat field, but a man who could kill anyone with his bare hands, and not even flinch.

" What's wrong Annette?" Tenneson asked having noticed my sudden interest with the teen, no man on TV.

" We might have a small problem," I paused trying to figure out a way to play out my thoughts, " That guy right there what's his name? "

" Um, His name is Abdul Babalano. Why?" Avalon answered reading from a list.

" No reason," I felt my skin go an icy pale,and I got up and left the room not even staying to see who would be the tributes from district 12.

" Annie this is becoming a bad habit, " I heard Tenneson sigh from outside my locked door.

" A locked door means I want to be alone," I answered, but I unlocked it anyways.

" That's better, now anyways what spooked you back there?" He flopped down on my bed, and kicked up his feet knocking his boots to the ground.

" I told you it was nothing. I just felt a little dizzy, this is all a little much you know. I'm having a hard time dealing with the stress," I answered careful not to look in his eyes.

" Look Annette that crap might work on your dad and Avalon heck it might even have worked on your mom, but I know you to well for you to lie to me." I turned around, and looked into his sharp blue eyes, and knew it was the truth. I couldn't ever lie to Tenneson, at times it seemed as though he understood me better than I understood myself.

" It's nothing really, just the boy from district 11 I sort of know him," I mumbled staring at my shoes like they were a intricate piece of art I was attempting to understand.

" really, how? " He asked sliding off the bed to walk over to where I was standing.

" Well you see he kind a sort a beat me up when I was little," I stated flinching at the painful memory.

" I see," He whispered. I was so grateful he didn't break out a pity party speech, I would be receiving enough of those as soon as my participation in the hunger games was revealed.

" Are you planning on telling Avalon?" I looked at him like he was crazy, and answered with a sharp

" No absolutely not she will never forget about it. Its so embarrassing I was beat up by a field hand,"

" Okay, well... Just don't worry about it okay. I'll figure something out just get some sleep it's really late." He smiled and left. My door shut with a slight click, but all alone in my master suite it rung out like a loud echo. A vibration of what it really was solitude. I had been fighting all day for a minute alone, but now that my wish was granted all I really wanted was to feel like someone was there for me, and I had nothing to fear.

I silently slipped on my night gown, and crawled under the once warm covers that now felt like arms waiting to strangle me in my sleep. As I lay there motionlessly trying to let sleep find its way I couldn't help but think that if my life was a movie. I would wonder aimlessly around the halls until I found Tennesons room, and I would sleep in there feeling comforted by the sound of his breathing, and know I wasn't alone, but my life isn't a movie, and that would only complicate things further. So, I laid in my room, and finally fell asleep a few hours later.

_ I was running so fast. Trying to escape. It was coming closer and closer. My lungs were burning, every breath a took was an icy dagger to the fire in my throat. I hit an invisible wall, and flew backwards. I was trapped._

_ " Help! Someone please help me! " I screamed unsure of where to go._

_ " Where's your mommy to save you now little Annie?" Abdul emerged from the shadows. " Oh, that's right she's in the ground, and soon you can join her," he smiled with an awful sneer as I crumbled to the ground._

_ " What's happening?" I choked_

_ " It's a poisonous gas people from my district use to kill parasites. Only I modified it to kill you instead." He answered kicking me in the face. " This is for Kiera," he laughed snapping my neck, and then it all went blank._

I woke up in a pool of my own sweat, and concentrated on catching my breath. It had been so real. I grasped my neck and let out a sigh of relief when it was still in tact.

" Finally your up gosh its already noon," I jumped up and stood in fighting stance towards whoever had spoken.

" Whoa Annie watch where you point those guns, " Tenneson exclaimed pushing my arms down.

" Oh my gosh Tenneson I'm so sorry I didn't mean to,"

" What's going on in here?" Avalon asked sounding like a cranky baby. " Yall woke me up."

" Nothing, " I said through a fake smile, " so what's on the agenda today?"

**well that's the end of chapter 3. The other tributes will start showing their faces more in the next chapter. I'll try to update soon.**

ent here...


	4. a warning

**So sorry it took me so long. I haven't exactly had time to write, and then I had a little problem getting started again. Okay so if you are still reading this I guess it is better than I thought lol. Anyways this is chapter 4 this is around the point the hunger games traditions kick in so there will start to be less and less of Tenneson from this point on. So, those of you who like him shed a few tears, and those of you who don't well I'm sorry he has been in here so much so far. Anyhoosier here is chapter 4 of Torn dun dun dun...**

* * *

Turns out Avalon knew a thing or two about fighting, but we couldn't start right away because she said it was unfair to the other tributes.

" Must follow the rules young lady. Just because you are heir to President Snow doesn't mean you get any special treatment. " She tutted one day on the way to breakfast.

" Some of the other tributes have been training their whole lives," I complained.

" True darling and they are cheaters. Yes see if they win now they get the money and house and their lives, but in the end is it worth not playing fair? "

" YES! " Tenneson and I yelled in unison.

" Youth," Avalon muttered rolling her eyes. I groaned realizing there was no getting her to change her mind.

" Don't worry Annie the other tributes get to the capital today so you can start training soon," Tenneson smiled trying to cheer me up, but it did just the opposite.

" It's so soon. Tonight my father will announce my participation in the games, and then it becomes so real," I whispered almost to myself. Tenneson gave me a loose awkward hug and answered.

" Think of it this way the sooner you leave the sooner you can come back."

" And the sooner we can change the world," I smiled.

" Exactly," he laughed wanting it as much as I did.

After quickly having a meal I was rushed over to a salon where I was to meet my stylist. I was shepherded awkwardly into a big empty room where a prep team checked me to make sure I was ready to be brought to him. Being from the capital I was almost perfect so they're presence wasn't necessary for very long. After they looked me over, they brought me into yet another room where I was left alone to meet my stylist when he decided to show his face. It felt like hours before I heard the hard metal doors clang shut and smelled the scent of a popular capitol clone.

" Hello Annette my name is Wayde and I am here to help make sure you are unforgettable," I looked up to see a tall middle aged capital man. He had shock white hair pulled into a short Mohawk, tons of little silver hoop ear rings, and strong blue eye shadow.

" I guarantee no one will for get me the dictators daughter," I mumbled.

" I agree, but a good outfit won't hurt," He smiled. " The outfits are usually designed to match the tributes district so you my lady will be a tricky one," he mumbled tapping his chin.

" What about something to show what man kind has done to the earth," I asked.

" Interesting... What were you thinking?"

" Something green simple beauty like the flowers that one day grew naturally, then it could change to something more mechanical, more man-made." I babbled on to myself for awhile about details before noticing the awestruck look on Wayde's face.

" My my my, Annette you might have a chance at fashion after all," ( which I now realize could have been a great insult ) he laughed giving me a hug.

Later that night I stood by my carriage in a soft green gown that reached my ankles, and had periwinkle flowers inching their way up the skirt. My hair was pilled in a tall tower of curls ontop of my head, and my face was covered in a fine layer of silver sparkers that shimmered in the lighting.

" Wow, Annie," Tenneson mumbled when he first came around the corner to see me.

" Do I look like a wood nymph?" I asked suddenly feeling very self conscience.

" No you look just wow," was all he could get out, and I couldn't help but giggle.

" So here she is congrats princess you got into the games," I heard a voice behind me, and turned to see the boy from district one, Topaz. He looked even bigger in person though the sparkly diamond suit took away a little bit of his fierceness. I looked up at him, and stood there dumbfound unsure what to say. " Hey girlie I'm talking to you," He growled giving me a shove.

" Hey back off man you aren't in the arena yet," Tenneson yelled pulling me behind him.

" You back off little boy I could crush you like a.." Topaz never got to finish his sentence,

" Annette darling there you are we must talk quickly come this way," My father said waving me over. At the sight of president Snow Topaz lost all of his coloring, and took a few steps back obviously afraid he would be punished for tormenting the presidents daughter. " Annette this is urgent please come here," My father said with a slight edge of anger escaping his lips. I let out a slow sigh, and Tenneson gave my hand a squeeze as a silent good luck as I walked over to face the man who had decided my death among many others.

" Yes father," I smiled with what I hoped looked like respect.

" We need to talk about your entrance. It can't be to amazing no pizzazz okay?" I frowned and crossed my arms.

" Wayde makes those decisions not you."

" Annette this is very important do as I say and nobody will be hurt," he mumbled narrowing his eyes.

" Is that a threat?" I asked taken aback.

" It is what it is," he shrugged. " Just do as I say Annette. Please don't make me do anything you will regret," now it was my turn to turn ghostly pale as he walked away letting the last word dangle in the air.

* * *

**Well ik this was really short but I feel like that's a good place to stop for this chapter feel free to hate me, anyways the next chapter should be uploaded soon I hope I've already started just need to find time to finish it.**


	5. the decision

**Sorry this took so long. I had a bad case of writers block then I decided to totally change the direction I had this story going, so I had to rethink this whole chapter.**

* * *

" what was that all about? " Tenneson asked grabbing my elbow to pull me away from the crowd.

" He threatened me," I answered still a little flustered.

" What! How?"

" I don't know exactly what he will do,but I can't make a good entrance." I muttered shaking my head.

" Annie you need an entrance!," Tenneson yelled throwing his hands in the air, " how else will you get sponsors? Annie how else will you live?" I looked at the ground, kicked my feet in small circles trying to not seem nervous.

" I think that's the point, " I mumbled finally daring to look into his deep blue eyes. " Look Tenneson it's not like we didn't know I was going to die. I mean look at them they are all huge, and strong. I'm not big, I'm not strong, and I'm certainly not going to win the huger games. I'm just me; just little Annie, "

" Wow, it doesn't even matter anymore," Tenneson growled.

" What's that supposed to mean? "

" He's won you've already died, " He muttered fighting tears, " the Annette I know wouldn't just give up. She would put up a good fight, and take down as many people as she can with her. If you can't be that Annette; if she doesn't exist anymore then what is the point ? "

" Tenneson I," I started to say, but knew what he said was true. " I'm sorry, but I don't know what else to do," I said softly as tears fell down my face.

" The old Annette wouldn't even have to think about it," He turned to leave with that.

" Tenneson wait! " I yelled after him, " Don't leave me alone, " I begged.

" Tell me when you find the real Annette," He sighed with a pained expression on his face. " Until then I just can't sit back and watch you die, I'm going to figure this out for myself," He walked away, and I found myself very alone with a big decision to make. Do I listen to my father, or do I listen to Tenneson? I rolled the small red button around my palm. If I pushed it my dress would turn into a silver gown with small robotic fans that were invisible, and would make me float through the sky like a hover car. This simple button would put me on the map, would make them notice me, and make my father unbearably mad.

" Just breath Annette, " I said to myself rocking on my feet. " You can do this, " I muttered in a weak voice not convincing anyone let alone myself. To calm myself down I decided to do what my mom used to do when I was sad, dance. She used to sit on the corner of my bed humming while I danced letting all my troubles roll away as I gracefully spun and twirled. So, that's what I did. I twirled, and I danced feeling all the stress go away, and for the first time in days I could breath. It was magical and beautiful.

" Dude watch it! " I opened my eyes, and had to take a step back. I had just bumped into Abdul Bablano. He was wearing a plain tan plaid shirt, and white pants that only reached his knees. Obviously his designer has absolutely no taste in style.

" I um, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," I stuttered backing up.

" Just go okay," I noticed a slight flash of recognition, but convinced myself I imagined it. I was about to say something else, but was interrupted by,

" Everybody line up in order of your districts! Miss Snow, you are in the back. Wait for them to announce you and then go through," a woman with a clip board instructed.

I nodded and got into place. One by one the district kids passed through the big gates wearing plastered smiles, and waving beauty queen hands. The announcers talked a bit about each district and their outfit were they a fashion blah or fashion YEA I called it due to the sound the announcer made before talking about them. District 12 came all to quickly, and as they left through the gates I knew my time for deciding was almost up. Soon I would either need to betray my father or my best friend. The simple answer would be betray my father. He never did anything for me anyways. The only thing he truly ever gave me was a one way ticket into the hunger games which by the way thanks dad it's just what I always wanted I thought to myself. I also knew however if I betrayed him his threat would be all to true, and he could hurt someone I cared about such as Tenneson. If I listened to him I would loose Tenneson anyways though.

" And now we have a special guest joining us for the games this year, " the announcer stated. I took a deep breath and decided I would listen to Tenneson. He was right the real Annette wouldn't let my father win this easily. Plus I knew Tenneson could take care of himself, and this one decision wouldn't change that. " Lets have a round of applause for... MISS ANNETTE SNOW! " My carriage went through the gate, and like the others I wave and smile at the people. It was even worse than I imagined. On the inside I was dieing screaming to let this all be a dream, and on the screen I looked happy beautiful even. I looked like the proud princess I was supposed to be; I looked like I wanted to be here to risk my life so these people could get in a few laughs.

My carriage was getting near the end of the crowd where I would come to a stop, " now or never," I whispered to myself pushing the little red button. My dress immediately turned to a hard silver color,and began to float higher and higher.

" OH MY LOOK AT HER FOLKS!" The announcer screamed,and the people cheered. I scanned the crowd looking for Tenneson, but didn't see him before I was forced to land on the ground again. The crowd was still going wild even after my carriage was brought to the side and drug to a halt. " Wow just wow," The announcer kept mumbling. " Let's hear it one more time for MISS SNOW! " He screamed, and the crowd lifted their voices in elaborate cheers. " And now a few words from this young lady's father," He said handing the mic to my dad. He motioned for the people to be quiet and then cleared his throat.

" Er hem, Well, that was um magnificent," He sighed looking in my direction. " A bit much from our dear dear Annette, but young people do love to show off," He was smiling, but I could tell from his eyes he was planning sweet revenge. I looked straight back into his evil face, and did a curtsy just to annoy him further. He scowled momentarily, then gave his traditional hunger games speech before passing the mic to Tenneson his official heir now that I was toast.

" Hello ladies and gentlemen, " Tenneson started flashing one of his famous smiles that make me feel like I'm floating. He wasn't wearing his usual feather eyelashes, but instead had a thick line of blue eyeliner, that matched his tie. He wore an all black suit and had his black hair swept back into a pony tail that I didn't even know his hair could reach. I guess it had grown, and I didn't notice. " Many of you know me, but for those of you who don't I am Tenneson heir to President Snow, and betrothed to Annette Snow."

" HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT YOUR PRETTY BRIDE DIEING BY MY SWORD?" Topaz the district one kid yelled. I saw Tenneson tense up a bit, and the angry twitch he would get before exploding was acting up, but he continued like he heard nothing.

" I have been asked to speak today to represent my generation and our take on this," he took a break from speaking and looked at me with sorrowful eyes. I'm sorry Annette, he mouthed and then continued. " I am supposed to tell you how much I support the hunger games how much I love it," he paused again to look around. " But I can't lie to you people."

" What are you doing Tenneson? " I mumbled feeling panic take over my heart.

" I can't stand here and tell you that I believe in something this this in humane! Especially now that we are killing our own people! This was to punish the districts, but what did Annette do to deserve this? " I heard the whistle of the sedative guns before I saw Tenneson's limp body collapse to the ground.

" TENNESON!" I screamed running to the stage, but then was caught, and held off by two huge body guards. My father stepped back onto stage while two more body guards dragged Tenneson away to the dungeon.

" I'm sorry you all had to see that folks," He smiled grabbing the mic off the ground.

" YOU MONSTER YOU DID THIS!" I screamed straining to get away.

" Now Annette darling is that anyway for a princess to treat her father," he asked nodding his head indicating I needed to be taken away. I then felt a sharp pain in my neck, and all went black.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 5 again sorry it took so long, and I know it isn't amazing, but thank you for reading anyways :)**


	6. A new twist

Well here is chapter 6, and for those of you Tenneson fans cough Leah cough sorry about what happened to him. In this chapter though it will make a lot more sense about why I had to do that to follow my new story line. Anyways enjoy :)

* * *

It's a strange feeling being knocked out. You wake up with that annoying dizziness you get if you take an accidental nap during the day. I woke up wondering where the heck I was, and why I had shackles attached to my ankles and arms. I must be dreaming I thought biting my arms pinching my face trying desperately to wake up. When I realized I wasn't asleep the memories started to come back. Tenneson's body being dragged away, my fathers warning, and the jerk who knocked me out.

" TENNESON !" I screamed like a wild animal, and ripped at the chains trying to drag it out of the wall.

" It's no use," a soft calm voice mutters through the darkness. " It's impossible to escape from here you of all people should know."

" Who's there show yourself," I growled trying to decide if the voice was that of a friend or that of a foe.

" All in good time young princess all in good time," she whispered, " for now though you must eat." A tray of bread and soup was pushed out of the shadowy corner and stopped in front of me. I slowly chewed on a biscuit just then realizing how hungry I was.

" How long have I been out?" I asked around the food in my mouth.

" Don't speak with your mouth full gosh didn't your mother teach you anything you are a princess for peat's sake," the shadow girl answered.

" Sorry," I muttered after I swallowed.

" As for your question according to my moon chart is has been about 3 days since you and the boy arrived." I choked on a spoon full of soup accidentally tipping the whole bowl over.

" The boy tell me what happened to the boy!" I ordered as the cold dagger of fear ripped into my heart.

" Ah yes the boy, " she chuckled " He's a mighty fine specimen if I do say so my self."

" That's great and all, but what happened to him is he here? Is he well?"

" Slow down Lassie one question at a time will suffice," I rolled my eyes this shadow girl was really starting to get on my nerves. " Any ways yes he seemed to be fine, but no he is no longer here. The masked men came to take him about a day after yall were brought here. " I assumed by 'masked men' she meant my fathers guards.

" what did they say when they took him tell me exactly what they said," I mumbled the panic rising.

" They said nothing, but no worries Lass they wouldn't kill him without us watching. That's how it works here President Snow likes a show. He enjoys the look on the prisoners faces when they see one of their own killed." She stated her tone going dark. " If it's all right with you malady we will change the subject now. "

" Of course," I said trying to keep my happiness on the down low. I knew I shouldn't have been happy, but I couldn't help it for now at least Tenneson was healthy and okay. We sat in silence for a little while, then I heard soft snoring coming from the corner, and I was alone at last with my thoughts.

Three days had passed according to the shadow girl. That's three days the other tributes had to get better than me. Didn't seem quite fair that my training was being wasted by being kept hostage by my own father, but then again I never get a say in what I do. I sat there mentally calculating how many days I had before the games now. Knowing my father I would still be in it even if I didn't get any training time, so I also mentally trained myself imagining I had a sword, and was fighting they district one boy, Topaz, for my life, but even in my imagination where was 10x as strong as normal I always lost, and the fight ended with my crumbled body being lifted out of the arena to be taken back here. What would my father do with my body? I wondered, it's not like he loved me enough to hold a funeral, but he wouldn't just toss me out like he had to my mom, Tenneson wouldn't allow that. At the thought of Tenneson I again saw the image of him collapsing and being dragged away. The scene played over and over in my mind until I was so angry I started screaming and ripping at the chains again.

" CUT IT OUT!" A guard yelled rushing over to my cell, and poking me with an electric rod. I bit my lip, holding in a painful gasp, and tried to crawl as far from the side as I could so I would be out of reach. " Awe are you scared, " the guard chuckled pushing the pole deeper into the cell so he could reach my face.

" Conner! You we have our orders the princess is to be unharmed!" Another guard yelled approaching the first giving him a hard shove to the ground.

" Oh come on Snow doesn't have to find out."

" He will when he sees her," He groaned rolling his eyes at his partners stupidity. " Which would be now. Snow wants her and the other one brought up immediately," He instructed pulling out a key ring. My heart did a little flip, as I realized I would be getting out. " Now no tricky stuff Annette don't try to run; I don't want to but I will hurt you if I have to." He mumbled while unlocking my shackles.

" Where would I be able to run to?" I asked, and it was the truth I was smart enough to know I wouldn't get 10 feet before the building was on Lock down, and I was surrounded or worse dead.

" True very true, " He smiled a little trying to be careful with the shackles and not hurt me. " I knew your mother," he sighed smiling more. " You remind me of her you know. She would be proud of you Annette she really would," He moved closer to me, and whispered into my ear so quietly I almost thought I had imagined it, " District 13 lives on," he pulled me to my feet, and moved on to help shadow girl up. I rubbed my raw wrists where the shackles had tore up my skin, and thought about his words. District 13 lives on. My mom used to tell me stories about district 13, but as far as I knew it had been destroyed as an example to the other districts after my father won the war. District 13 lives on I thought again. What was he trying to tell me? I opened my mouth to ask again, but the other guard grabbed my arms, and started to escort me to my fathers office.

When we entered he was sitting at his desk talking to somebody seated in front of him.

" Ah Annette glad to see you again my darling," He walked over to give me a hug with his fake grin plastered on his face like a scar. " Abdul you know Annette my daughter am I correct," He motioned to the chair and Abdul stood up looking at the floor.

" Yes sir I recall seeing her 3 days ago," He mumbled, but it was apparent he remembered me from way before that.

" Yes of course 3 days ago," my father smiled more obviously aware Abdul remembered that day in the wheat fields. " Now I assume you two are wondering why I have called you both her," He stated sitting down. Abdul and I slowly nodded our heads up and down both aware of how dangerous my father really is. " Well it's quite simple I have something you both want desperately," He grinned folding his hands in his lap. The look on Abdul's face matched my own utter confusion. " Guards come on in," He yelled, and once again the doors swung open. Tree guards came in one carrying whom I assumed was the shadow girl, but she wore a black cloak with a hood, so I still couldn't see her face clearly. It wouldn't have mattered though my attention was on something else entirely. Two guards stood there, and between them head hanging and feet dragging was Tenneson.

" TENNESON!" I screamed running to where he the guards held him. " What have you done to him?" I ask tears running down my face as I lift his head to see his face covered with blisters and bruises. " Why isn't he moving what did you do? " I ask crying harder.

" I THOUGHT I SAID HE IS TO NOT BE HARMED," My father yells standing up so fast his chair flipped to the ground.

" We're sorry sir, but the little rat wouldn't come, and he kept trying to make a run for it," I smiled a little that definitely sounded like Tenneson. " He's still alive sir we had to knock him out for a little, but he is definitely alive," The second guard rushed out probably worried my father would kill them both on the spot.

" Well, set him down and leave then," He growled, and they did as they were told.

" What will you do with him? " I asked sitting down holding his hand protectively in mine.

" That is what we must discuss, " He smiled sitting down again.

" What do you mean," I growled not liking where this conversation was going.

" You see Annette I think you might need a little motivation a little nudge to do your best in the games,"

" NO!" I yelled standing up.

" Why yes Annette," he said he smiled evilly, " You win the hunger games, and Tenneson gets to live. He can even have his old spot as my heir all you have to do is win. "

" Um, no offence to you sir, but why am I here," Abdul asked bravely.

" Ah of course sorry Abdul I forgot about you for a second. Connor please step forth," He indicated to the other guard holding shadow girl who starts to wiggle, and try to get free accidentally knocking her hood off in the process. I let out a slight gasp knowing I had no chance of winning now, and from the satisfied look on my fathers face he did as well. Abdul jumped out of the chair radiating anger, and rushed forward.

" Hey Abdul you've grown a bit since last time," she smiled trying to be calm. Her arms and legs were a lot thinner than last time we had met, and her skin had a sickly look to it probably from not seeing the sun for years, but I knew her face as did Abul. The girl I had nicknamed Shadow girl, the one in front of us right now was not just a random prisoner as I had thought. She was Keira Babalno Abdul's big sister.

* * *

Well that's all for chapter 3 thanks for reading :)


	7. the interview

Here is chapter 7 I can probably say it isn't one of the most exciting ones, but all the info in here is important later so enjoy :)

* * *

I paced back and forth around my room; anger and worry rolling off me in waves. How could he do this to me? By setting this challenge he painted a giant target on my back. One that yells here I am Abdul come kill me to save your sister; here I am ready to die.

" Annette darling stop it we have to focus on your training," Avalon sighed sensing there was no hope. It was the last day of training, and she was starting to freak out. I rolled my eyes, and spun in a circle throwing a knife dead center of a target. Over the week I had done a lot of studying reading everything I could about anywhere on earth, and using anything that could potentially kill as a weapon. I'm not one to brag, but I was getting pretty good at fighting.

" I think my training is as evolved as it is going to get," I growled pacing again.

" Well, then you should go see Wayde he's preparing your dress for the interviews with Caesar flickerman," she stated obviously wanting to get me out of her hair.

" I don't think dress fitting will help me win and save Tenneson,"

" A group of good sponsors will," she smiled. She was right of course so I reluctantly left to go see Wayde and allow myself to be a human Barbie for the day.

" Annie darling it's good to finally see you," Wayde smiled giving me a hug when I got to his dressing room.

" Please don't call me that," I muttered flinching at the sound of Tenneson's pet name for me.

" Of course Annette I'm so sorry the whole um situation slipped my mind," He sighed a sympathetic look in his eyes as he guided me over to a clothing rack. " I've been working on a little something I think you will like," He smiled pulling out a gown. It was a pale silver silk that flowed gracefully like rain, with a white belt around the middle, and had small words printed on it in wild directions that were only visible up close.

" Wayde its gorgeous," I murmured running my hands down it." He smiled, and had Zirri his assistant help me put it on.

" The words are all names of the people who have died in the past hunger games," He stated admiring his work on me. " It's supposed to represent you going into the hunger games risking just as much as they have, only more," his smile fell a little when he pushed a button near my shoulder. The whole dress turned a maroon color, and all the names were then a deep black so all could read them. Along the front of the dress in cursive writing the dress said

Let us be never forgotten. I let out a slight sob as I traced the name around my heart it was Tenneson's.

" It's amazing Wayde thank you," I smiled giving him a hug while a few stray tears got past my flood gate.

" Hey Annette it's okay. I'm here everything will be okay," He mumbled hugging me tighter allowing me to cry on his shoulder. I don't know how long we stood there, but it didn't feel like long enough. All to soon Ziri came to fetch me to get me off to hair and make-up, and I had to put on my fake brave face again.

" Your very beautiful," She murmured letting my hair out of it's usual up sweep and braids.

" Thank you," I answered back with a fake soft smile. She washed my hair out in a sink, and decided it would look best if she just scrunched it and added some red rubies mixed in, and for make up black eye liner with onyx jewels leading spinning designs off of my eyes where the butterflies usually are.

" You look so much like your mother you know," She smiled as if thinking about a far off memory in the clouds.

" You knew my mother?" I wiped around in my chair suddenly interested in what she had to say.

" Yes of course everyone knew your mother she had a good heart."

" She cheated on my father," I sighed knowing she couldn't be nearly as amazing as Ziri thought. She dropped my hair and took a step back astonished.

" Is that what he told you! No, Annette darling that wasn't it at all," She started to say, but then the door opened and my father walked in.

" Annette you look dazzling," He opened his arms for a hug, but I glared and backed up. "well fine let it be that way," he frowned," anyways I came because Tenneson insisted on seeing you before your interview. He's been rather eh difficult," at the word difficult his eyes shift over to a guard with a missing helmet, and an arm in a sling. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit yup Tenneson obviously was feeling better.

" Then lets go," I smiled looking over at Ziri, " talk to you later," She nodded, but kept her eyes on my father as though he knew what she was about to tell me when he came in.

We walked in silence back to the house where Tenneson was staying. His room was big and comfy like a guest room, but we both knew he was a prisoner not a guest.

" Hey princess," He said smiling, when I walked into his room, and the door locked tightly behind me.

" Hey Mr. be nice I came a far way to talk to you," I smiled punching him lightly.

" I can tell," he said looking at my dress and hair. " The interview?"

" Yup I'll be going there from here," I stated sitting down on the floor.

" I wish I could be there with you," He sighed sitting down next to me, and grabbing my hand in his, " I feel so useless your out there preparing for this this thing, and I'm here staring at my ceiling."

" That isn't your fault. It's my father's,"

" Well, I could be out there if I had just said what I was supposed to," he growled pounding the ground.

" what you did was brave Tenneson."

" No Annie it was stupid, and reckless." he said turning to look at me, " look Annie there is something I want to tell you. I feel like I'm running out of time, and I just want you to know that I uh..." He looked away and took I deep breath. " I wanted to say that um.. Good luck in the Hunger games," he finished though it seemed like he had wanted to say something different.

" Um thank you," I answered trying to figure out what he had wanted to say. " well I better get going," I sighed looking at the clock. He looked at his shoes and mumbled,

" Of course," Before looking in my eyes again. They were full of worry and sorrow. They didn't have the carefree glow Tenneson usually radiated, and for some reason that made me want to cry.

" hey I'll be back I promise," I tried to smile and give him a hug, then left to pretend yet again to be someone I'm not on TV.

Since I wasn't from any real district I was last to be interviewed so until then I stood awkwardly in the back listening to the other peoples answers and the crowds cheers or boos. Topaz from district 1 seemed to be a favorite he was as Caesar said " charming " and " handsome" . The girl from 3 KG was pretty good too. She kept cracking jokes, and just being flat out funny the crowed loved her. Another favorite was the boy from 5 Samson. He was handsome with brown curly hair and a strong build though not nearly as strong as Topaz.

When it was time for Abdul to be interviewed I held my breath and sharpened my ears.

" Why hello there," Caesar said shaking his hand.

" Hello to you too," He smiled sitting down. The whole TV thing came naturally to him. You would think he did this everyday if you didn't know any better. He when through his whole interview throwing in jokes here and there, but mostly just answering questions.

" Now Abdul is there anyone you are fighting for? A girl friend your family?" Caesar asked, and I could tell the question struck home for him.

" My sister, " he said absent mindlessly. " I'm going to fight to save my sister."

" Well folks isn't that beautiful," Caesar smiled, and everyone burst out clapping. " Thank you and good luck Abdul." Abdul nodded, and walked off the stage pausing by me as if to say something, but then thought better of it, and walked away. The district 12 tributes were nothing special, but so far none of them ever are so that's not surprise. Soon after it was my turn. Naturally being the daughter of President Snow I have talked in front of large groups of people before, but this time it was different. Usually they don't have the power to save my life.

" Hello Annette," Caesar smiled giving me a hug.

" Hey," I smiled blushing a bit from my nerves. He let me go, and I went to sit down careful to not trip in my high heals Ziri thought looked killer, but so far the only things they were killing were my feet.

" So Annette, tell me about your journey into the hunger games. Your story fascinates everyone. A capital girl being put in for the first time, and not just anyone, but the presidents own daughter," he leaned forward with anticipation, and I started to talk.

" Well, it's very different from what I thought it would be," I stated with a plastered fake smile. " Never thought I would have to spend so much time in heals." The crowd burst out laughing as did Caesar

" Now, I must ask you what is going on between you and the heir Tenneson is there a spark or is your betrothal simply business? " He asked. I felt my cheeks flame up, and saw my embarrassed look on the big screen as the camera zoomed in.

" um, that's getting a little personal don't you think? " I stuttered, and everyone laughed again.

" Ah I see your a little shy, but there is something there I can see it. Any chance if you win we will be blessed with any little royal children running around the capital?" Again my face caught fire, and I looked down at my feet to hide my embarrassment.

" I suppose I would have to win before I can answer that, " was all I said yet the people laughed more.

" Yes I suppose so. Well, one more question my dear. What is written on your dress?" He asked squinting. I smiled and pushed the button allowing the names to appear and the dress to turn red.

" It's all those who died before so nobody forgets the teens who lost their lives, and so the ones who die this year will get the memory they deserve," I whispered smiling.

" Wow, That's wonderful," He smiled standing up. " Let's give Annette another round of applause!" He yelled then turned to me. " Good luck my dear, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

* * *

Well that's chapter 7 I feel like I sort of rushed it so sorry for that, but I had a lot to cover in that anyways hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. It wont be long now before the actual Hunger games starts so yay :) and thanks for letting me use your name KG.


	8. Authors note

just wanted to let all of you know it might be awhile before I can write again :(. I found out recently I have CTS (Carpral Tunnel Syndrom) which I ignored the pain at first,but its been getting alot worse. So I read up on treatments for it, and unless I want surgery in the futur I'm supposed to not type as much. I will still update my story ASAP, but it will be alot longer and there will be more mistakes. Sorry hopefully it will fix its self, and I'll be better soon.


End file.
